Entertainment
by Nachete
Summary: 'If you cared about me even a little bit, you would ask me to stay.' He thought carefully. 'Seeing as you made it to the door, you could shut it after you.'


Disclaimer: Characters owned by Kaminaga Manabu.

** Bold/""**=Speech. _Italic=_Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**?**

**My day was fine, thank you for asking.**

Comment ignored.** ...?**

**Fine. I need to talk to you. **

**You're doing that now. **

Too early for this. **I don't understand you. **

**Good. I like it that way. **

**Other people. You act like you don't care about them. **

**They don't matter. **

**Then those who do. It would kill you to be a bit more courteous towards them?**

**My attitude in that sense is good enough.**

**Well, you pretend. **

Sighs. **I don't walk away, however boring their logic may be. Yours, for example.**

Breathe. Getting angry gets you nowhere. **Your answers make them walk away instead. Your words are like acid. Can't you be polite for a change?**

**I am. **

**No you aren't. **

**Don't see them complaining. **

**You've almost been hit! **

**Almost. Not the real thing. There's a difference.**

**You can't acknowledge your mistakes can you?**

**There is none.**

**You don't care do you?**

**It makes no real difference if I do or don't. **

**About me then?**

**What about you?**

Stay composed. **Do you care, or not? Really. **

**Enough that I don't want you dead. Though you might be less bothersome that way. **

She goes up to him. Looks him in the eye. ** Do you want that?**

**Not unless your actions condone the notion. **

**Not being dead, smart-ass. Do you want me away from you?**

**You wouldn't be any less bothersome anyhow. **

She sighs deeply. **What I'm saying is, do you want this relationship? Do you want ME?**

He thinks.** I can live without a companion. **

**Oh, I see. I don't know if I should be happy that you can survive without anyone else or be sad that you don't want me. Specifically, me. **

**Your words, not mine. **

**You haven't enjoyed what we had, at all?**

**We had something? I thought that was just you. **

She really wanted to pull out her hair. She was so frustrated. And he was being too easygoing about the whole thing!

**Seriously. **

**I have been serious. **

**I should be given some credit for putting up with you. **

**I never asked you to. **

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the final straw. She stomped away angrily. There would be no talking sense to this man. Pushing aside the frantic thumping of her heart, she marched to the door.** If you cared about me even a little bit, you would ask me to stay.** He thought carefully. **Seeing as you made it to the door already, don't leave it open, you could shut it after you.** And she went right out.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes watched the scene with mild amusement, scoffing now and then. Seated on the sofa, his hand absentmindedly played with her hair, whilst she fed them both ice-cream from the tub. It was raining outside, but they were comfortably inside, watching TV. He looked at the screen, the rolling credits. 'That was so dramatic.'<p>

_Are_ _you kidding? I_t _was like watching their life!_She rolled her eyes as she fed herself a spoonful. 'It's a drama, what did you expect?' He shrugged. 'She didn't have to act so childishly.' She looked at him then, gave him a face, letting his hand brush thin air. 'Oh really? I thought the actor, on the other hand, mimicked someone quite perfectly.' He snorted. 'Not a chance.'

She still looked at him with that face. He relented. Curse those beguiling eyes of hers. Big. And her being, right next to his. Very tempting. 'If you must know, I. Do need. One very particular companion. She gives me some form of... entertainment,' he claimed, giving her a sideways glance. She kept the face, which slowly broke out into a knowing grin. 'Really now.' He smirked.

And turned to eat the ice-cream she offered him, his eyes on hers the entire time. She slowly drew back the spoon from his mouth - suggestive in itself - setting it in the almost-empty tub of ice-cream. They drew closer still, eyes trained on each other. _I_ _can play this to my advantage**.**_

'I think your very particular companion would like some worthy entertainment this time round.'

'...With much pleasure,' he smirked wider.

He closed the minuscule distance between them, the almost-empty tub of ice-cream forgotten on the floor. The one on the TV didn't suffice. At all.

Now this, was real entertainment**.**

* * *

><p>An: Another piece of nonsense for your pleasure.


End file.
